


i don't like your kingdom keys (they once belonged to me)

by makemelovely



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Episode: s01e14 The Blair Bitch Project, F/F, Revenge, Season/Series 01, look what you made me do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: you asked me for a place to sleeplocked me out and threw a feast//or Blair is more than a little pissed off that the girl she'd been kissing had taken her throne





	i don't like your kingdom keys (they once belonged to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Taylor's new song and these lyrics reminded of the gg fight that Blair and Jenny that happened in season one thus this fic is born

Blair kissed Jenny's lips quickly and pulled away before they could attract any attention. "Is that really necessary?" Little Jenny Humphrey asked, blinking at Blair with wide blue eyes. Her lip gloss was smeared and that sent a spark of satisfaction down Blair's spine.

"Don't want anyone seeing, do we?" Blair tilted her head and looked Jenny up and down, examining Jenny's make up. The smeared lip gloss was easily explained away and the flush in Jenny's cheeks could be excitement. Her maascara was a little smeared but it wasn't easy to see unless you were looking closely.

"I suppose not." Jenny murmured and Blair nodded sharply once before turning and walking away at a brisk pace. She heard Jenny's muffled curse and heard the Brooklyn girl's hurried footsteps. Jenny caught up to her and matched her pace, looking nervously at the ground as she tapped purple painted nails against her skinny thigh. "Do-um-" Jenny cleared her throat before letting the question float out into the air. "Do you kiss the other girls?" Jenny asks insecurely, glancing sideways at Blair.

Blair abruptly stops and turns to face Jenny. "Of course not, Little J. You're special." Blair's words reek of lies and condescension but Jenny is so new to the game that she can't tell them apart from the truth. Blair watches like a shark as Jenny's eyes light up and her lips twitch into a smile she can't contain. Blair turns away with a smirk painted across her lips and an undeniable feeling of success.

* * *

 

Jenny gets the dress and she thinks that she's got the girl. Only Blair knows she hasn't. Blair keeps her arm firmly wrapped around Jenny's shoulders as she drags Jenny along with her in the courtyard. Jenny doesn't feel it as the anchor it is and that's her mistake. See, Jenny had always dreamed about being Miss Popular and she finally thought she was there. She thought her dream was finally coming true.

Of course Blair knew that and she used it to her advantage. Wrap her wrists in silk and she won't think they're binding. She won't notice until she can't break free and she's trapped.

* * *

 

Blair spends weeks grooming Jenny to be one of her Princess Populars. One of her girls so blinded by visions of jewels and cute boys hanging onto their every word that they don't think about the way they wait on Blair hand and foot. She guides their moves and they let it because they are under her control. That's how royalty works. You twist and twist until the world bows to your every whim and allows you to set the palace guards on fire because you are their Queen. At least, that's how Blair's kingdom runs. Smoothly. Efficiently. Dangerously.

Jenny might have clear sight in the future but for now her eyes are blind to everything but visions of jewels and cute boys hanging onto her every word. She has visions of a crown settled on a blonde head and fingers tangled with another girls.

(Blair, her mind breathes in a soft hush.)

* * *

 

Blair's lips are painted ruby red, the color of lies. Her tongue still tastes of Chuck and her mouth tastes of Nate and her teeth taste like Jenny. She told Jenny that girls like them are never in the kingdom and the foolish, silly naïve girl that is Little J believes her. It's so beautifully twisted the way Jenny laps up her every word like she's Jesus fucking Christ. It sets a pleasant hum in her bones even as she burns down another kingdom.

Jenny holds the match in one hand and Blair's hand in the other. She smiles as Blair dumps lighter fluid everywhere and giggles when Blair asks for a match. She complies without complaint and a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Jenny wraps herself around Blair's finger happily.

* * *

 

Of course, all kingdoms fall and Jenny has spent enough time at Blair's side to stab the knife in her back. It takes thirty plus stabs to kill Caesar but a well placed knife to the back sends Blair toppling.

Jenny has the knife bedazzled and she wears it strapped to her thigh proudly. It says that she brought down a queen and took her kingdom as her own. It's almost a shame that maybe in some alternate reality they could have been Queens together.

Oh well.

* * *

 

Jenny had painted her lips red and spent the morning swapping kisses with Blair. After she left she swiped the knife and that afternoon she took Blair's kingdom as her own. Her smile has never been brighter.

* * *

 

Chop one head off, several grow in its place.

* * *

 

Blair isn't quite like Caesar though. She won't go down after one stab. Maybe Jenny should have done more.

Queens never fall. Or maybe it's just Blair who never falls.

* * *

 

Blair takes her kingdom back with a kiss. A kiss between Jenny's boyfriend and--surprise, surprise--Eric van der Woodsen. It makes her skin crawl with wicked delight. Jenny comes by to say she surrenders. Her white flag is waved. Except her blue eyes are tearful and swimming with regret and sorrow that Blair refuses to acknowledge.

Blair kisses her and Jenny's lips taste like bitterness.

If Blair could she would bottle it and drink it with her fruit every morning.

* * *

 

"Little J." Blair greets and Jenny can't help the pang of sadness that scrapes at her heart. She just wants to be equal to Blair. She just wants to be Blair's queen. Then she spots it. The key dangling at Blair's throat and the longing hits Jenny so hard that she almost doesn't realize that Blair is kissing her. Her fingers itch to swipe the key but she resists.

She has time. She can wait. She bides her time.


End file.
